mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooyou's The Amazing Race: All Stars
Mooyou's The Amazing Race: All Stars is the tenth installment of the Mooyou's The Amazing Race Franchise of the American reality show, The Amazing Race. The race featured returning teams across the previous nine seasons of the live series. The game started November 4, 2012. Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicate that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicate the team who received it; ⊂⋐⋑⊃ around a leg number indicates that only one or neither of the two available U-Turns was used. *An orange > or green > means the team chose to use a Yield; < or < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A red *means the team is marked for elimination on the said leg. Episode Titles Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. * Episode 1 - "It's not a deal, unless it's made with the intervention of God." (Shanghai, China) - Stefani * Episode 2 - "So how do you pronounce your name? PISI?" (Seoul, South Korea) - Pacita * Episode 3 - "Oh my word, the race is so hi-tech since we last raced!" (Siem Reap, Cambodia) - Britney * Episode 4 '''- * '''Episode 5 - * Episode 6 - Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Star Pass *'Leg 2' - The Express Pass *'Leg 3' - The Keep Right *'Leg 4' - The Salvage Pass *'Leg 5' *'Leg 6' *'Leg 7' - The Express Pass *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - *'Leg 15' - (a fictional) 1,000,000 USD and Bragging Rights Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → China) ''' Airdate: November 4, 2012 * New York City, '''United States (Flushing Meadows Park – The Unisphere) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Shanghai, China (Pudong International Airport) * Shanghai (Exhibition Center) * Shanghai (Museum of the First National Congress of the Communist Party of China) * Shanghai (Sassoon House – Fairmont Peace Hotel) * Shanghai (The Bund) * Shanghai (Huangpu Park) In this leg’s first Roadblock, one team member must now enter the shikumen complexes of Xintiandi and search for a dragon lady wearing the exact jade necklace given to them earlier in the race. Once they have found the correct dragon lady, they must hand over their jade necklace to receive their next clue. If they miss out the correct dragon lady three times, two men dressed as mafia guards will escort them out of the complex, issuing a 10 minute time penalty before they can enter the complex again. The leg’s second Roadblock, one team member will have to “ink a 1 million dollar deal”. First, the team member will have to search the ballroom for a venture capitalist. Once there, they convince them to have tea with them so that they may do a business pitch. Conversing in three languages – English, French and Mandarin, they must persuade the capitalist on why they should fund the team’s million dollar prize when they win Amazing Race All Stars. When they have successfully persuaded the investor, they ask the investor to sign a contract containing their next clue. If the investor walks out on them, they must head back to the ballroom and restart the challenge all over again. Additional Tasks: * At the starting line, teams were told to find “Chen Guanming in the first ever pit stop of The Amazing Race”, where their clue is located. * The clue the teams received at the Shanghai Exhibition Center was a red envelope with an address and a jade necklace. Teams needed to figure out that their next clue is found at the Museum of the First National Congress of the Communist Party of China in Xintiandi. * After the first Roadblock, teams were given a picture of Victor Sassoon, and told teams to find the Sassoon House, a building outside the Bund named after him. * After the second Roadblock, teams had to figure out assembling a traditional Chinese seal puzzle. Once they have figured out the seal, they must ask someone to interpret it, revealing the name of the pit stop. Leg 2 (China → South Korea) Airdate: November 10, 2012 * Shanghai (City God Temple) * Shanghai (Pudong International Airport) to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) * Incheon (Incheon Airport Station) to Seoul (Seoul Station) via Airport Express Lines * Seoul (Jongno Tower - Top Cloud Restaurant) * Seoul (Tapgol Park) * Seoul (Namdaemun Market) * Seoul (Kukkiwon World Taekwondo Headquarters) (Unaired) * Seoul (Gangnam Station Intersection) * Seoul (Posco Building Walkway in Teheranno) * Seoul (Deoksugung) This leg’s Detour is a choice between Rice Rolls or Food Stalls. In Rice Rolls, teams will have to learn the traditional method of making gimbap. They will have to make 200 pieces of gimbap to the cook’s satisfaction before receiving their next clue. In Food Stalls, had to assemble a pojangmacha, a traditional Korean street food stall in Namdaemun Market and correctly place and label all their street food before opening shop. Once they have opened shop to the satisfaction of the pojangmacha owner, they will be handed their next clue. The Roadblock required one team to master a series of steps of PSY’s Gangnam Style and dance all the way along the streets of Teheranno until they meet PSY himself who will hand their next clue. The unaired Speed Bump required Hank and Kendra to to drink a bottle of ginseng tonic and master two Taekwondo moves in order to break two planks of wood containing half of their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the Old City God Temple, teams had to finish a huge soup filled dumpling. Teams must then look underneath the dumpling plate for their their next clue along with one of three flights to their next destination. * At the Jongno Tower, teams had to find their next clue in Wongaksa Pagoda using binoculars provided at the Top Cloud Restaurant. * After the Detour, teams were given a coin with the symbol of the Kukkiwon World Taekwondo Headquarters. Leg 3 (South Korea → Cambodia) Airdate: November 11, 2012 * Seoul (Lotte World) * Incheon (Incheon International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) * Siem Reap (Kampong Phluk) (Unused; Unaired) * Siem Reap (Bayon) * Siem Reap (Psah Chas) * Siem Reap (Old Market Bridge) * Siem Reap (Wat Damnak) This leg's Fast Forward required teams to make their way to the floating village of Kamong Phluk and make their way to the village school, and use a Khmer language guidebook to teach the Khmer Alphabet, the alphabet with the most number of characters in the world. They must then choose ten letters from the alphabet and give an example of a local food or crop to show the importance of eating these healthy bites for their nutrition. The first Detour of the leg revolved around the mystical Bayon ruins. Teams had to choose between Counting Faces or Making Faces. In Counting Faces, teams will have to enter a marked path and count all the faces that are present in the path that they're going through. At the end of the path, they will have to give the archeologist the right number of faces they have counted in order to receive their next clue. In Making Faces, In Making Faces, teams will have to recreate a face of the Bayon using people's heads. They must encourage 15 travelers and locals to pose in front of Bayon cut-out, building a replica of a face from the Bayon using their faces.When the photographer has taken all fifteen shots, they will receive their next clue. The second Detour of the leg dealt teams with cashew, one of Cambodia's most popular industry. Teams had to choose between Cash Crop or Cut Crack. In Cash Crop, teams will have to get two sacks of cashew. going around the old market, they must sell and convince village markets or locals to buy their cashew fruits to empty their sacks and earn at least a total of 40,000 Riels. Once they have done so, they must return to the cashew vendor and exchange their cash for their next clue. In Cut Crack, teams will have to crack and split cashew nuts, enough to fill a bamboo basket. Once they have filled it to the designated line, they will have to lay them down on a mat for drying, in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the Lotte World Amusement Park, teams will have to catch a mascot while ice skating in order to receive their next clue. * At the Psah Chas Market, teams had to cashew vendor who will hand them their next clue. * Teams had to drive a tuk-tuk to the pit stop. First, one team member had to learn how to maneuver the tuk-tuk by taking a driving lesson. Then, they must use the designated tuk-tuk and drive along a marked course ending at Wat Damnak. Leg 4 (Cambodia → Thailand) Airdate: November 18, 2012 * Siem Reap (Angkor Wat) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap Bus Terminal) to Chiang Mai, Thailand (Chiang Mai Arcade Bus Terminal) via Bangkok (Mo Chit Bus Station) * Chiang Mai Province (Maesa Elephant Park) * Bo Sang (Bo Sang Handicraft Center) * Chiang Mai (Wat Chiang Man) * Chiang Mai Province (Akha Village) * Chiang Mai (Night Bazaar) Leg 5 (Thailand → India) Airdate: November 24, 2012 * Chiang Mai,Thailand (Chiang Mai International Airport) to Hyderabad'','''India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) * Hyderabad (Golconda Fort) * Chandanpet (Pearl Village) * Hyathnagar (Buffalo Farm) * Hyderabad (Laad Bazaar or Charminar) * Hyderabad (Chowmahalla Palace – Khilwat Mubarak) Leg 6 (India → Fiji) Airdate: November 25, 2012 * Hyderabad (Hyderabad Public School) * Hyderabad (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) to Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) * Nadi (Coconut Plantation Field) * Suva (Thurston Gardens) Leg 7 (Fiji) Airdate: December 1, 2012 Leg 8 (Fiji → United Kingdom) Airdate: December 2, 2012 Leg 9 (United Kingdom) Airdate: December 8, 2012 Leg 10 (United Kingdom → Netherlands) Airdate: December 9, 2012